Dippers and Wendy's movie night porn
by catbug212
Summary: Dipper pines had a date with wendy and he has to come at 01:00 to her room to watch a movie but they did Something else they had sex
1. Chapter 1 Dippers porn with wendy

a note this is my first upload it is a gravity falls porn fan fiction I'm not good at writing I'm even not English and my English grammar sucks so hope your will like it

With Wendy and Dipper  
It was midnight in gravity falls a peaceful night.  
Dipper was laying in his bed and thought to himself about what Wendy said to him when she was leaving the shack, Dipper goes at 01:00 to my window then we can go see the new zombie movie in the cinema I will open my window for you , be there ok ?  
It was now about 00:30 so dipper took off his shirt and put on his normal clothes on and he has to be really quiet because Mabel could wake up any second if he makes a loud noise.  
When dipper was stepping

out of the window he looked and whispered good night mabel and kissed her on the cheeks and then he jumped out of the window and ran in to the forrest at 00:59 dipper looked on his phone and saw the time and he said in himself dam I'm late.

He received a message from Wendy "were r u ?!" Dipper texted back to Wendy "I'm on ma way"

Dipper sawed Wendy's house and the window of Wendy's room was wide open .

Dipper climbed up on the roof and he jumped in Wendy's room it is 01:12 dam.

Dipper was looking around and whispered "Wendy were are you" Wendy said I'm up here and then Wendy felt down on dipper and dipper screamed and Wendy was laughing that was for being late.

Sorry said dipper is your dad not sleeping said dipper Wendy said no he is camping with my brothers so I'm now the boss suckahs dipper said hysterical yeah you are haha

Wendy said with a horny sound i know much about you you know? Dipper said i know Wendy said how do you like me in my night suit ? Dipper said " what? " Wendy grabbed a flashlight and pointed at her self and she was only wearing a string and a bra . Dipper had immediately a boner and he thought in himself is this a dream ? And dipper asked shy to Wendy and the movie ? Wendy said "SSSt and she was smiling and she told him "Dipper I know you have a crush on me and now shut up and feel my tits" dipper walked towards Wendy's c-cup tits and he was undoing Wendy's bra and he saw her glorious c-cup tits and moaned and he was feeling her c-cup tits Wendy moaned there were so soft and big . Dipper was enjoying it and Wendy to. Wendy screamed "HARDER!" and started to wreck them and sucking them Wendy saw his cock pulling out of his pants it was so hot that Wendy put down dippers pants and underpants and Wendy saw his 8 inches cock and Wendy was getting wet in her pussy and Wendy was mastrubating on dippers cock .

Wendy was opening her mouth and started to suck dippers cock it was so hot and nice Wendy was going to suck dippers cock harder and harder Wendy stopped and he jumped on dipper fully naked and started to french kissing him and Wendy was whispering "dipper i love you more then Robby" dipper said "really" Wendy screamed "YES!" Wendy spread her long beautiful legs And Wendy started to fuck dipper 8 inches cock and Wendy was getting really wet and Wendy came before dipper and she squirted dipper on his face and dipper was enjoying it and Wendy said "Eat my pussy" dipper started to lick and rub Wendy's pussy Omg Wendy your pussy is so wet dipper started to jerking himself after the intense licking dipper put his whole mouth on her pussy and started to suck it really hard.

And Wendy was moaning "OMG you are so good at this i want more " dipper grabbed Wendy's beautiful wild red hear and spread Wendy's legs for ultimate movement dipper started to fuck her really hard in her pussy dipper said i love you to Wendy dipper was fucking harder so fast as light was he putting his glorious penis in her tight pussy and out of her tight pussy and dipper said " omg Wendy you are so tight and i think I'm about to cum " Wendy said dipper i want you to cum inside of me give me al you got wreck me !"dipper was giving al he have got and Dipper screamed I'm about to ... splash! CUM. ... Wendy screamed "ahhhh" her pussy was filled with semen wild scream of Wendy moaning and pleasuring

Dipper was moaning and french kissing Wendy felt in sleep and dipper was hugging her and looked at clock shit it is 03:45 have to get back .

Dipper thought in himself "or i just stay here "

Dipper slept that night with Wendy

On 09:35 Wendy waked up dipper and said dipper you have to leave my daddy is coming

Dipper said one more kiss Wendy kissed him on the mouth dipper jumped out of the room without clothes and ran to the shack and climbed in to his room while mabel was undressing her self mabel. Saw dipper and screamed Dipper! Dipper had a boner when he saw mabel fully naked and mabel was getting wet when she saw dippers hard cock

To be continued

I will make a new one a original catbug


	2. Chapter 2the bath

Chapter 2 : The bath

When Dipper climbed in to the room he saw Mabel undressing herself and had a hard one.

Mabel turned around and screamed "Dipper what the heck!?".

When Mabel saw Dippers hard cock she was getting wet and she grabbed a towel and said "Dipper ... ". Dipper was confused he didn't know that mabel body was already so mature because he didn't saw her naked since he was 6, when they shared a bath with each other.

Mabel was confused to about Dippers big cock, she never saw him with a erection, because when they were to a naked beach (accidentally before the summer) he didn't had a hard cock.

Mabel was thinking "Probably because he was watching to much porn and only get erections on horny sex but why now omg" mabel shouted to "Dipper did you watch porn outside ?" Because having sex was the last thing she would thought.

Dipper shouted "NO!". Mabel saw kisses in the neck of Dipper and she said "You stupid dick , did you had sex with Candy!?" Dipper said "Gross never!" Mabel said "Who had sex with you last night " Dipper said "i didn't had sex last night." Mabel said "you had, i see the kisses and the suck spaces on your naked fucking (beautiful) cock." Dipper said "Okay i had sex last night ." Mabel said "who had sex with you last night?." Dipper said "I wont tell you only if..." Mabel said "only if what?" Dipper answered "If you share a bath with me ..." Mabel said "Okay i will do Dipper you fucking perv." Mabel thought in her self "Yes I'm so happy he asked me." Mabel was getting wet.

mabel was walking without towel to the bath and she said "cmon Dipper I'm waiting" Dipper ran to the bathroom and jumped in to the bath Dipper said "Dipper is in the dip " Mabel laughed and started to caress Dippers hip and she was slowly going to his cock , and dipper reacted with a erection . Mabel started to jerk off dipper hard cock . Dipper moans and started to say "Go faster Mabel." And mabel was going faster and started to moan to, and she said with a horny tone "ahh do you like that dipper don't you ." You heard the puff in the water , Dipper said "Mabel can you do me a favor." mabel said "Yes" Dipper said "suck my dick." Mabel immediately started to suck Dippers cock she was starting slowly and then she speeded up and dipper was really moaning hard. Mabel started to nibble dipper cock while she was touching her in her tight pussy.

Dipper started to rub Mabel's nipples, while she started to moan.

Mabel said "okay its getting awkward right now i think I'm gonna stop i want to stay virgin im leaving now." Mabel was walking to the door and Dipper jumped out of the bath and locked the door and putted the key in his but, dipper said "you cant leave mabel." Mabel said "why not"

Dipper kicked mabel on her head hard enough to make her knock out , she felt on the ground fully naked and Dipper started to rub his big cock against Mabel's tight wet pussy , harder and harder , faster and faster. Dipper was enjoying it , dipper was speeding up and moaned "O Wendy."

Mabel squirted on Dippers penis, Dipper said in himself "So you are a squirter, i didn't know Mabel." Dipper started to shove his penis in to her wet pussy and he said "agh mabel you are so tight!" Dipper was almost cumming and speeded up and he screamed "Wendy !" Then he gave a big load on Mabel's tits. And then Dipper carried mabel to her bed so mabel thought it was a dream.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 piece of porn paper

Warning this chapter contains rape

Chapter 3 : a piece of porn paper

It's morning in Gravity falls

Mabel woke up from her consciousness. "What the hell happen, where Am I ?" She looked around and yelled "DIPPER! Where are you c'mon." She looked at the clock. " SHITT! It's 03:20 pm, wait why am I naked ." She dressed her self up and walked downstairs, gruncle Stan was sleeping behind the television in his chair like he always does. Mabel thought " ah I have a headache" she rubbed her forehead and walked outside she saw dipper outside sitting under a tree on a tree log reading in his book with a peace of paper where he was writing stuff on. Mabel walked to dipper and said "hey dipper what are you drawing". dipper answered , " eh, nothing" dipper shoved the paper behind his butt. Mabel said "please let me see I'm curious" " NO !" Dipper answered . Mabel grabbed dippers pants and pinch in dippers cock "let me see " dipper said high pitched "OK!" It was a drawing of Wendy fully naked from the bottom to the top with beautiful tits and a good shaped body with hips like an angel, a sexy angel to be more precisely. Mabel yelled "wtf dipper you perv." Mabel grabbed his drawing and fragmented it in thousand pieces in front of his face. "What the hell Mabel!. That's it I'm going to take you right now". Dipper grabbed Mabel hair and smashed a rock on her face, and then she lost her consciousness. Dipper dragged her into the bushes and he tore her skirt and her underpants and started to rape her in her pussy, first he rubbed his cock against her pussy Until it was wet then he grabbed her arms and pulled them up so she couldn't move at all . Then he started to shove his long big dick in Mabel's fucking tight pussy and fucked her hard and Mabel's hair was moving around just like her small tits that were moving up and down , Mabel's pussy started to get really wet and dipper almost came until dipper heard a voice. It was Wendy's voice. Wendy yelled "dipper where are you " dipper dropped Mabel and came out of the bushes

To be continued

Sorry it's not much but there will be more


	4. Mabels desire

It was evening in Gravity falls

Mabel was reading some magazines while she was plucking in her nose.

Dipper was watching tv next to gruncle Stan. Dipper asked gruncle Stan "Stan can you please turn something else on this is boring " Stan said " no kid, this is interesting I guess" Stan zapped to a other channel he accidentally landed on a porn channel and he said " oops kid, that is just nothing ."dipper walked upstairs because he had a hard one and felled embarrassing.

Mabel said I'm going to go outside I have to meet some friends. Mabel walked outside of the mystery shack. she was going to grab a ladder to climb up the roof. when mabel tried to pull up the ladder her little penties tored so you could see her pussy. mabel screamed because it hurts."great now i have to get new penties. mabel walked upstairs to her room. she stopped in front of the door. she put her ear on the door. she hear puffs coming from outside. mabel whispered " dipper you fucking perv". something shotted trough mabels head. she ran to the door and started to heavily kiss dipper in his mouth. dipper said " mabel what the fuck". mabel grabbed dippers cock and shoved it inside of her pussy. he pussy was starting to get wet. and dipper cock was only getting harder. dipper was whispering in himself " yes it worked". mabel was hypnotized by dippers cock and only as speeding up. mabel was puffing and screaming " o yeas bitch shove it in me you big bear o my god" dipper started to cum all over mabel. And he was thinking " shit my first cum shot never had those before ". Mabel fell down on the ground. Dipper whispered " shhht mabel they cant hear us ! Let me clean you up. Dipper and mabel walked hand in hand to the bathroom next to gruncle stans room. "Is he sleeping " mabel asked "yeah i think" answered dipper . "Just be quite ok" dipper said. Dipper grabbed a towel and locked the door " nobody can see us if they do well we are fucked" dipper said. Dipper walked slowly with the towel to mabel. "Are you ready dipper said " mAbel answers " ehh hemm" dipper started to slowly rub the towel against mabels pussy . Mabel was getting wet and moaned a little bit . "Go a little higher "mabel asked . "Ok " dipper answered . Mabel whispered in dippers ears

"To be continued"


	5. Mabel's desire 2

Hey guys here is an another porn fanfiction of Gravity Falls! I pooped my pants when I read that 73000 people have read my fanfiction. Omg. I think I will make 10 more chapters. Here we go

Mabel's desire

Mabel whispered in dippers ears "if you don't go faster I will bite your cock off". Dipper was speeding up and he inserted the towel into Mabel's pussy. While the towel was covered with cum. Dipper stopped and looked towards the towel and said "dam Mabel you made the towel all wet". Mabel replied "I'm sorry Dippers, and now pull your pants down so that I can suck your cock off your body."

Dipper undressed himself slowly, so that he could reveal his enormous cock. Mabel licked some pre cum that was dripping from dippers enormous cock. "Well what do you think about it Mabel?" dipper asked. "Its huge dipper, its bigger then daddy's cock." Mabel replied. "Wait what?" Dipper said." Did you had sex with dad?" dipper asked. Mabel's answered "no! I watched him having sex with mom!" "Ok then it's cool". "Now shut up and give me that cock" Mabel screamed.

Dipper was first jacking of his enormous cock. Dipper stopped, and he was slowly rubbing his penis against Mabel's pussy while kissing her body. Dipper was spooning Mabel. Mabel's whispered "I want this to last forever dipper, I want you to be my boyfriend, I want you to be more brother, I want to be your wife, and I want to marry you …" dipper stopped. "Ok, Mabel this has to stop. We are having an incest. This is wrong you know. I'm sorry Mabel.

To be continued, I sorry that it was so short tomorrow I will post a new one


	6. Chapter 6 sleep potion

First sorry for not uploading any story. i guess it's almost a year ago since I've uploaded anything. I will try to write it in my best English. Here we go.

Sleep potion

It was just another hot summer day here in gravity falls. Mabel was hanging out with her friends and gruncle stan was as usual sleeping in his chair, Wendy was sitting behind the cash register reading some kind of magazine. Of course dipper was sitting in his room fantasizing about Wendy's butt. Dipper got so excited that he started to dry hump one of his pillows.

Dipper couldn't resist Wendy's butt. dipper started to browse his journel, trying to find some kind of sleep potion. Dipper found a page about sleeping stun. The ingredients are simple he only needs tomatoes apple cider and some other shit. Dipper mixed the stuff and some kind of dry powder came out of it. Dipper collected the sleep stun and putted it in a jar.

Dipper walked slowly down stairs and he saw wendy sitting behind the cash register. This better works" Dipper whispered to himself. Dipper walked over to Wendy and poured the stun on her, Wendy immediately fell asleep. Dipper smirked as he stood there.

Dipper took Wendy up to his room. Wendy was now laying on his bed. Dipper looked one more time at Wendy's face. Dipper started to fondle Wendy's breasts. A soft moan came out of Wendy's mouth. While caressing Wendy's breasts dipper french kisses Wendy. Dipper got a major boner and he slowly opened Wendy's blouse. Wendy's black beautiful bra was now fully visible. Her c-cupped tits were surprisingly soft while touching them. Dipper opened Wendy's bra. Her nipples were small and pointy. Dipper trunks fell down and he slowly started to rub his 8 inch penis against Wendy's breasts. A soft moan could be heard by dipper. Dipper's penis felt like it could explode any moment. Dipper sped up and he started to moan louder. Dipper came all over Wendy's face and tits. Her tits were covered in cum. Dippers penis was still hard.

Dipper forced his penis inside Wendy's mouth. Wendy woke up while choking on dippers penis. Wendy quickly checked out the situation and she was comfortable with it and she started to suck dippers cock. Wendy was sucking very hard on dippers penis. Dipper screamed and he filled Wendy's mouth with cum. Dippers cock was still hard. Wendy licked dippers cock like a lollipop. Dipper just noticed that wendy was awake and he screamed, "Wendy! You're awake!".

Wendy said "yeah i know, now shut the fuck up and take my pussy!" Wendy rolled over and dipper took of her pants. Wendy's butt was exposed a round sweet nice big firm ass. Her ass was so neat that even dippers boner got a boner. Dipper motorboated Wendy's ass and said to him self "i'm home".

Wendy roled over so that she could face dipper. Dipper smirked and got a very hard one.

Dipper was slowly rubbing his penis against Wendy's pussy, her pussy was very wet. Wendy said "dude, im so fucking horny just put it inside my pussy you big man. Dipper got excited and he immediately slammed his dick inside her. Wendy screamed it out, dipper was moaning very hard. Wendy screamed "Oh my god dipper you feel so big in side me!" Dipper whispered in Wendy's ear " say my name." Wendy screamed while moaning "DIPPER!" They started to kiss each other while fucking each other. Everything in the room was shaking. Some of the statues dipper found in the forrest fell. The loud moans that they made could be heared from downstairs. Dipper screamed. "Wendy I'm cumming!" Wendy said "yes please do it inside of me!" Dipper pumped Wendy's pussy with cum with his enormous cock. Wendy's pussy was fully filled with cum. The room door opened and mabel stood there watching his brother fuck Wendy.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Mabels desire: part 3

Hi guys, it's me.

I hope you enjoyed my last fanfic. The reason why i start writing fanfictions again is because I'm bored and when i checked my traffic graph of this story bundle it got over 250000 views. I was really shocked and i fealt bad for all the people who have been waiting for chapter 6 wich was originally meant to be mabels desire part 3, so i will now continue mabels desire part 3 and i will upload sleep potion part 2 next. And maybe i will continue Dipper and Wendy's movie night. I hope you will enjoy it!

Mabels desire: part 3

Little droplets of water fell on the floor while mabels was standing naked infront of Dipper. Mabel was talking to herself but it was to quiet to hear what she was saying. It was quiet for a minute until dipper started talking " Mabel, I'm sorry. I'm just not like this. I like sex and stuff but not with my own sister. We have been through so much. It could ruin our relationship. I..." Mabel interrupted Dipper. "I understand it Dipper, but nobody likes me the way you do." "No way!" Dipper said. Mabel started crying a little bit and said. "Name everyone who likes me in the way you do." Dipper replied "mermando." Mabel said. "Yeah, but he is already married!" Mabel ran out of the bathroom. Dipper started crying a little bit too.

It was midnight and mabel didn't return to her bed. Dipper felt a little bit sorry but there are more important things to think about. Dipper grabed his ipad and browsed the internet for some porn. While jacking of Dipper thought, about Mabel, about her naked body, about her tits, about her butt. "Damn, she is fucking hot." Dipper said. Dipper started to moan and he cummed in his tissue, not even looking to the porn action. He prefers to cum in towels, but there weren't any in the room at the moment.

Dipper still felt horny, but also sorry. He started to look for mabel. When Dipper entered the gift shop he could hear someone crying. The sound came from the refrigerator. It was opened. A blue but also white light fell on the objects in the gift shop. Dipper found mabel eating vanilla icecream on the floor. She was covered with it, like some icecream monsters raped her and gave here a bukake. Dipper said to mabel. "I've been thinking." Mabel looked over to Dipper. "I want to have sex with you." Mabels frown turned upside down and she started to kiss Dipper and she pulled his pants off. Dipper said. "Wait! Not here, let's go up stairs." Mabel followed Dipper to the attic. They began to put off each others clothes. Dipper started with mabels tight sexy sweater, a cute little bra appeared underneath the sweater. Mabel pulled down Dippers pants and his enormous cock bulching his underwear appeared. You could see some wet spots on mabels underwear because she got so wet. Mabel said."let's take a bath, together."

Dipper replied with yes. Mabel said. "Dipper, i love you." They started to heavily kiss each other while they were in bath. Dipper smooshed mabels little tits and he licked the nipples. Mabel moaned and she started to tease dippers cock by rubbing it against her pussy. Precum came out of dippers penis. Dipper grabbed mabels butt really tight and dipper pushed his cock inside mabels pussy. Mabel screamed it out but dipper kept continuing. Dipper started to insert his finger into mabels butt. A high pitched scream came out of mabels mouth. She loved it. Mabels pussy started squirting all over Dippers penis and body. Dipper started to put 3 fingers inside her butt. Mabel started to spit all over dipper out of pleasure. Dipper started to lick mabels face like a dog. Mabel screamed. " I'm cumming!" And her pussy gave it all. Both bodies were wet as fuck all covered in in mabels her juice (mabel juice). Dipper pulled his cock out of mabel and inserted it inside her mouth. Dippers cock was to big for mabels mouth. Mabel started choking on dippers cock, dipper didn't notice until she inserted her finger into dippers butthole. Dipper pulled out his cock and inserted it in mabels butthole. Dipper started to speed up and moan louder and mabel aswell. Dipper thought to himself " I've never tried anal before, not even with wendy!" Dipper started to speed up but mabel stopped and she said, "No, Dipper, you have to make me pregnant! I want you to make me fucking teen pregnant !" Dipper gasped and said to mabel in a horny voice."I'm going to make you my teen pregnant bitch, you fucking slut." Mabel was sucking dippers cock while he was saying this, it made her horny and she turned over so that dipper could penetrate her in the pussy. Mabel was rubbing her clit while dipper insterted his giant cock inside mabels pussy. He started to speed up fast and he screamed "

I'm cumming!" Dipper filled mabels pussy with his sweet delicious cum. They were both breathing heavily. Mabel was satisfied, so was dipper. Dipper carried mabel to her bed and kissed her goodnight.

The end.

This story will be continued in another story! So stay tuned ;).


End file.
